Una sonrisa
by Toylad
Summary: -Momoko… ella ha vuelto, está en el aeropuerto –mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi corazón se aceleró y comencé a sudar (...) -¿QUÉ? ¿Es… es en serio? –pregunté aún alterado. Mis hermanos asintieron, y fue entonces, cuando los abracé como nunca había abrazado a alguien en mi vida. -¡Qui-qu-quítate i-idiota! ¡N-nos asfixias! (...) -¡LOS AMO! (Continuación de "Love me")


**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí les traje la continuación de mi fic "Love me". La verdad creo que éste es el One-shot/Song-fic más largo que he hecho, pero bueno. Y lamento que no lo pude subir ayer, pero es que no me alcanzó el tiempo. Por cierto, creo que ahora me tardaré un poco más subiendo capítulos para "Reinas", porque quiero hacerlos más extensos. En fin, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Las PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La canción tampoco. Y el fic sí lo hice yo.

**Dedicatoria:** El fic va dedicado a "Una-demente-suelta" por haberme ayudado con la canción y con la idea, además por alentarme a continuar el fic, muchísimas gracias :D

* * *

Brick's POV:

Los rayos del sol apenas estaban saliendo, e iluminaban las calles de Nueva Saltadilla, además de que daban un toque cálido y agradable… o al menos para la mayoría, pero para mí en esos instantes, no mucho que digamos. ¿Por qué andaba de amargado y no haciendo idioteces con mis hermanos menores? Bueno, pues porque en ése mismo día se cumplía un año desde que Momoko se había ido.

Momoko.

Aun no comprendo como pude haber sido tan estúpido, aunque después de todo, lo que ese día ocurrió fue tan solo un malentendido… Sí, supongo que no me creen, pero yo nunca engañé a mi novia, el problema es que en esos momentos creía que no podría explicarle esto nunca.

Suspiré y miré a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en una cafetería, comiendo un pastel y tomando un café, lamentándome por millonésima vez lo idiota que fui. De repente, sentí que una mano se posicionaba en mi hombro. Me volteé para ver quién era y fue entonces cuando vi a Boomer y Butch, mis hermanos.

-¿Qué quieren? –pregunté secamente mientras mordía mi pastel.

-Brick, hermano, desde que Momo se fue, tú…

-¡No digas ese nombre! –exclamé con furia. Mis hermanos no mostraron ninguna expresión en sus rostros. Miré el piso, y luego bajé la cabeza– Boomer, si vienes a restregarme que ya estás casado con Miyako y tú, Butch, que tú y Kaoru son pareja, mejor vayan con sus amorcitos a besuquearse y déjenme en paz– mis hermanos se volvieron a ver y suspiraron con resignación.

-No vinimos a decirte nada de eso, solo como tus hermanos que somos, vinimos a darte una noticia –dijo mi hermano rubio sonriendo.

-Es para que tal vez se te quite un poco lo **amargado** –aclaró mi hermano azabache cruzándose de brazos y recalcando, hasta deletreando, la última palabra. Mi otro hermano volvió a suspirar con resignación y habló.

-Momoko… ella ha vuelto, está en el aeropuerto –mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi corazón se aceleró y comencé a sudar. ¿Tan loco estaba como para haber escuchado eso?

-¿QUÉ? ¿Es… es en serio? –pregunté aún alterado. Mis hermanos asintieron, y fue entonces, cuando los abracé como nunca había abrazado a alguien en mi vida.

-¡Qui-qu-quítate i-idiota! ¡N-nos asfixias! –exclamaron mis hermanitos (¡¿Por qué les dije así?!) al unísono. Me separé de ellos sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡LOS AMO! –exclamé mientras me atragantaba de lo que quedaba de mi pastel y mi café, para entonces salir corriendo como loco por la cafetería.

-¿Quién no podría amarme? –dijo Butch orgullosamente. Boomer rodó los ojos.

-¿En serio? Pues te amaría más si pagaras lo de Brick –el menor de mis hermanos sonrió.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Pero cuando mi hermano de ojos verdes había reaccionado, mi hermanito y yo ya habíamos salido de la cafetería– Par de idiotas, me las pagaran –dijo entregándole la paga a la mesera.

* * *

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto, lo único que hice fue buscar a mi entonces ex novia por todo el lugar. Un rato después, agotado por haber recorrido **todo **el maldito aeropuerto, me senté en una banca, para entonces observarla a unos metros de mi. Se veía tan bien… Estaba usando un vestido color rosado, de manga larga, además de que le llegaba por la rodilla.

-¡Momoko! –exclamé en un mar de felicidad al verla, para que entonces, ella al verme tan solo quitase la cara.

-Hola –dijo con sequedad mientras observaba todo el lugar, como si lo inspeccionase, o buscase a… _alguien_. Me puse un poco celoso al pensar en esto, pero no iba a permitir que ella me viera así… además de que no tenía razones para ponerme celoso.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¡Te he extrañado mucho! –exclamé aún contento, a pesar de la indiferencia por parte de ella.

-Ajá.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-Ajá.

-¿Me estás prestando atención?

-Ajá.

-Mira un chico gua…

-¿DÓNDE? –no terminé la frase, porque ya la pelirroja estaba como loca viendo para todos lados, buscando a alguien guapo. Rodé los ojos.

-Era para que me pusieras atención –ella recobró la compostura y continuó igual de indiferente.

-Ah.

-¡Ponme atención! –Exclamé haciendo un puchero. Ella en un principio iba a explotar de la risa, pero entonces, se tapó la boca y recobró la compostura.

-Te pareces a Boomer –me dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-¿Qué? ¡No me insultes de esa forma! –reclamé llorando cómicamente.

-Bien, pues ahora te pareces a Butch.

-En serio que estás enojada, ¿Verdad?

-Ajá.

-¡Ay, mi Señor! –Me iba a rendir y dejar a Momoko en paz, pero entonces, recordé algo– Ey, Momo.

-No me llames Momo.

-Como sea –rodé los ojos, tras de que a veces era repugnante, ahora lo era el triple–. A ti te gusta ir de compras, ¿Verdad? ¡Y no me respondas "Ajá"!

-Sí –volví a rodar los ojos.

-Bueno, vamos a comprar algo, para darte la bienveni…

-No.

-Vamos.

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favorcito.

-No.

-Please.

-No –lo dijo con acento.

-Porfis.

-Nopis.

-¿En serio?

-Ajá.

-¡Por favor!

-AY, OK, PERO CÁLLATE –gritó, exasperada. Yo sonreí de oreja a oreja.

* * *

-¡Mira! ¿No te gusta esta blusa? –pregunté a mi… ex novia, sonriendo.

-No.

-Pero es rosada con rojo –reclamé poniendo carita de perrito.

-Ya no me gusta el rojo, prefiero el verde…

-¿Por qué ya no te gusta el ro…? –pero no tuve necesidad de terminar la frase para darme cuenta de que yo siempre vestía completamente de rojo… aunque… el idiota de Butch siempre viste de ver… ¡MALDITO! – No te gusta el verde por Butch, ¿VERDAD? –y lo que menos quería pasó, me puse celoso por nada. Momoko iba a reír, pero de nuevo, guardó la compostura y negó con la cabeza. Suspiré con más tranquilidad.

-Y aunque así fuese, sé que él le sería **fiel **a Kaoru.

-¿Butch? ¿Fiel? ¿A Kaoru? –dije para entonces explotar de la risa. Sentí que alguien tocó el hombro. Me volteé para ver quién era, y fue entonces cuando sentí que me dieron una cachetada tan fuerte, que la mano de quien me golpeó quedó marcada en mi pobre mejillita– ¡Auch! –me quejé, para entonces observar a Kaoru que se la llevaban los diablos, al punto que estaba siendo retenida por Miyako, Boomer y Butch, aunque estos dos últimos estaban que se orinaban de la risa– ¡Cállense idiotas! ¡O los callo yo! –amenacé a mis hermanos menor, los cuales dejaron de reír apenas pronuncié esas palabras.

-Y para que sepas, idiota, yo nunca he engañado a Kaoru… o que ella se dé cuenta –susurró lo último, pero de todas formas, su novia lo escuchó, y ¡PUM! Sólo se escuchó el impacto que se generó cuando la azabache golpeó a mi hermano donde no se le debe golpear a un hombre (si acaso se le puede decir hombre), para que luego se escuchasen los gritos de Butch. Ja, pobre imbécil… al menos tiene buenos hermanos como Boomer y yo... que nos reventamos de risa en el piso.

-K-Ka-Kaoru, ¿No estarás embarazada o algo así por ese temperamento? –bromeó mi hermano rubio entre risas. Los demás nos quedamos estáticos– ¿Qué? ¿Qué les ocu…? –y entonces, ¡PUM! De nuevo solo se escuchó el impacto producido por la patada en la espinilla que la chica de orbes esmeralda le propinó a mi hermanito (además del llanto de éste, claro está). Y entonces, Butch y yo volvimos a explotar de la risa (a pesar del dolor que sentíamos por la salvaje de Kaoru).

-¡POCO DE IDIOTAS! ¡TENÍAN QUE SER HERMANOS! –nos gritó la azabache furiosa.

-Tranquila, solo estaban bromeando, Kaoru –intentó Miyako de calmarla. Su amiga suspiró y se tranquilizó.

-Bien… pero siguen siendo unos idiotas.

-¡TE AMO MIYAKO… –pero cuando mi hermano de ojos celestes me fulminó con la mirada, me di cuenta de que mejor cambiaba la frase– … como amiga porque estás casada con Boomer y él me quiere matar como el celoso que es! –aclaré sonriendo con nerviosismo. La rubia soltó una risita.

-Tranquilo, Bricky –me dijo sonriendo. Su esposo (que parece novio por lo celosito y por su falta de madurez, a diferencia de ella, claramente) rodó los ojos y se levantó del suelo, renqueando.

-Vamos, burbujita – ¿Qué carajos…? ¿Oí mal o le dijo "burbujita"? Aunque… yo le decía a Momoko "bomboncito" así que… mejor me callo. Acto seguido, los tortolitos se fueron.

-Vamos, em… be… ¡Bellotita! –Kaoru arqueó una ceja– ¿Qué? Mis hermanos les ponen apodos a sus novias, ¡Yo sólo quería ser popular! –Kaoru rodó los ojos.

-Como sea, vámonos –y así, el par de locos se fueron. Me volteé un momento para ver a Momoko, para entonces darme cuenta de que ella ni siquiera había sonreído, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué ni siquiera sonríes? –pregunté preocupado, ya que a como suele ser Momo, ya hasta hubiese subido a Facebook el video de cómo la loca nos agredía a mis hermanos y a mí.

-Porque no.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero sonreír si es por tu causa.

-¿En serio? –pregunté con ironía.

-Sí.

-Agh –rodé los ojos. La pelirroja continuó caminando como si nada, obligándome así a seguirla.

* * *

Un rato después de caminar en silencio, ya estaba harto de la indiferencia por parte de la chica de la cual continuaba enamorado, así que en un intento por romper la tensión, traté entablar una conversación con ella.

-Ey, Momoko –apenas me miró por el rabillo del ojo – ¿Qué has hecho en todo este año?

-Me he enfocado en el arte –respondió desviando la mirada.

-¿En serio? Yo este año aprendí a tocar la guitarra, y no es por presumir, pero soy muy bueno –dije con la frente en alto. Ella murmuró algo que no llegué a entender.

-Ah –y de nuevo, la indiferencia. Rodé los ojos. ¡Mi Señor, era insoportable su indiferencia!

Sentí que algo vibraba en la bolsa de mis jeans, mi teléfono celular. Saqué un momento el aparato, y vi que tenía un mensaje de texto de Boomer, así que lo abrí para leerlo.

_"De: El idiota menor (Boomer)_

_¡Hola, hermano! ¿Cómo te está yendo con Momo?"_

Resoplé y rodé los ojos, a veces el menor de mis hermanos se portaba demasiado "lindo" –mentira – para ser un ex Rowdyruff Boy, entonces, recibí otro mensaje.

_"De: El estúpido menor (Butch)_

_Ey, imbécil, Kaoru me contó que tu amorcito le dijo por mensaje apenas llegó al aeropuerto, que sigue sintiendo algo por ti. No sé cómo es tan tonta, pero sigue sintiendo algo por ti."_

En ese momento, justo al terminar de leer el mensaje, fue demasiada la alegría que sentí como para enojarme con el verdecito. Volví a ver un momento a Momoko, y justo cuando la vi, ella me estaba viendo por el rabillo del ojo, pero al notar que la observaba, desvió la mirada. Yo salté de la emoción y alegría por dentro, ¡La podía recuperar!

Miré un momento por encima de mi hombro, y fue entonces cuando lo vi. Había un gigantesco anuncio, en el cual venía una imagen de un domador de leones, una trapecista, un presentador, etc. En fin, era una imagen de un circo. Y entonces, una idea cruzó por mi mente, una idea que aún no puedo creer que se me ocurrió a mí.

-Momoko –ella me volvió a ver sin mostrar emoción alguna –, lamento dejarte, pero debo hacer algo, ¿Nos vemos luego?

-Ok… –respondió un poco… ¿Triste? ¿O acaso fue solo idea mía? Como sea, apenas recibí su respuesta, salí corriendo de allí, dispuesto a poner en práctica mi brillante idea.

* * *

-Brick… ¿Estás seguro de que _esto_ es una buena idea? –me preguntó Miyako un poco insegura detrás de las cortinas. Junto a ella estaban Boomer, Butch y Kaoru (ni idea de cómo logré convencer a la última)

-Nunca he estado más seguro –respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Vaya, ¡Qué seguridad! –exclamó la azabache sarcásticamente. Rodé los ojos.

-Sí, sí, solo vayan por su ropa –dije mientras salía de la cortina para buscar a Momoko.

Fui a la salida del lugar en el cual me encontraba para buscar a la pelirroja, la cual ahí se encontraba, guapa como siempre. Traía puesto un vestido por el muslo de color fucsia, de tirantes –perfecto, je, je... Sí, Butch me contagió lo pervertido, pero nunca nadie llegará a ser tan pervertido como él... Joder, siento una extraña mezcla de orgullo por mi hermano y odio al mismo tiempo – y con estampado de flores blancas, margaritas, para ser más exacto. Estaba cruzada de brazos y pateaba las piedras del suelo de vez en cuando.

-¡Hola, Momoko! –la saludé alegremente al verla.

-Hola –indiferencia, jodida indiferencia.

-Ven, necesito mostrarte algo –le dije haciendo un ademán con mi mano para que entrase.

-¿Qué es?

-Es una sorpresa.

-¿Qué es?

-No puedo decirte.

-¿Qué es?

-¡Joder! ¡Sólo entra! ¡No te voy a violar! –exclamé harto de su insistencia. Ella rodó los ojos y entró.

El lugar casi parecía un teatro abandonado, tan sólo que era más pequeño. En el escenario había una cortina roja, ocultando lo que estaba detrás. Hice un ademán con mi mano para que Momoko se sentara en las gradas. Ella suspiró con resignación y se sentó donde le indiqué.

Me metí entre las cortinas y le hice señas a Miyako para que las subiese, y fue entonces cuando observé la cara de sorpresa de la pelirroja entre mi público imaginario. Mis hermanos, sus respectivas novias y yo, estábamos vestidos como los personajes de un circo. Les hice unas señas a la rubia, la cual estaba vestida de trapecista, y ésta llamó a los demás. Mi hermano azabache estaba vestido de domador de leones y el pobre de Boomer era el león. Kaoru, estaba vestida de la presentadora y tenía un látigo (no pienso describir la cara de pervertido que tenía Butch). Y por último, yo estaba vestido de payaso.

-Bienvenida… –volví a ver a Kaoru con carita de perrito. Ella rodó los ojos– Bueno, bienvenidos al circo "Una sonrisa" –Momoko arqueó una ceja–. Espero que lo disfruten –sonrió y se hizo a un lado para comenzar a tocar la guitarra conmigo. Yo me coloqué en medio del escenario, y aún con la cara que se me caía, comencé a cantar (sigo sin tener la mínima idea de cómo se me ocurrió la idea).

A mí me gusta el rojo y a ti el verde,

yo soy como el agua y tu como el éter,

tú eres de febrero y yo de septiembre.

Entonces, aparecieron Butch y Boomer en el escenario. El mayor de los dos, intentaba golpear al menor con una silla, mientras éste corría como loco por todo el escenario. De repente, solo vi como mi hermano azabache caía al piso por nada y Miyako se lanzaba sobre Boomer para abrazarlo. Kaoru y yo nos volvimos a ver y nos encogimos de hombros.

Toco la guitarra y tú con el arte,

me gusta abrazarte y a ti mirarme,

tú te vas a Venus y yo a Marte.

Y ahí fue cuando comencé a lanzar pasteles con un cañón (ey, tengo contactos), hasta que golpeé en el rostro a Kaoru y… bueno… ella me golpeó con el cañón en la cabeza. Un poco aturdido, continué con la canción.

Tenemos nuestras diferencias,

pero para que pelear por esto,

los dos tenemos un corazón de melón que está lleno

para dar amor.

Regálame una sonrisa, y un beso sabor sandia,

Regálame una sonrisa, de media luna.

Regálame una sonrisa, y un beso sabor sandia,

Regálame una sonrisa, que así es mejor

Y ahí fue cuando Miyako comenzó a caminar por la cuerda floja con una habilidad y agilidad que ni en un profesional se ve, aunque Boomer por poco y se come hasta los dedos de los nervios de que se cayese. Por fin, llegó al otro lado, y como si nada, saltó, hizo una voltereta en el aire y cayó al piso tranquilamente. Los ojos de todos los demás se abrieron como platos, pero nos encogimos de hombros, después de todo, Miyako es muy Miyako. Ella solo sonrió y saltó sobre Boomer, para entonces agarrarlo de oso, o más bien león, de peluche (aunque por poco y los asfixia, pero bueno).

Yo soy como un ave, tú como el viento,

a mi te gusta rápido, a ti más lento,

yo salí de un cuento y tú estás contento.

Tenemos nuestras diferencias,

pero para que pelear por esto,

los dos tenemos un corazón de melón que está lleno

para dar amor.

Y entonces, salió Kaoru, ahora vestida de maga con un traje un poco ¿Apretado? (Joder, Butch es un maldito pervertido de primera, él le consiguió el traje) Como sea, comenzó a sacar cartas de las mangas de su camisa y a lanzarlas por todo el escenario. Sacó una varita verde, la agitó un par de veces, y todas las cartas se convirtieron en palomas de colores (sí, había rojas, celestes, amarillas, moradas, etc.). Acto seguido, hizo una reverencia y desapareció así como si nada. Volví un momento a ver a mis hermanos y a la novia del menor, pero nada más vi la cara de pánico de los rubios al ver el mar de babas de Butch (repito, es un maldito pervertido de primera). Rodé los ojos y continué con la canción.

Regálame una sonrisa, y un beso sabor sandia,

Regálame una sonrisa, de media luna.

Regálame una sonrisa, y un beso sabor sandia,

Regálame una sonrisa, que así es mejor.

Tenemos nuestras diferencias,

pero para que pelear por esto,

los dos tenemos un corazón de melón que está lleno

para dar amor.

Y entonces, Miyako y yo salimos haciendo malabares con unas pelotitas de colores, mientras Butch salió con un cañón gigante con Boomer adentro, el último tenía una cara de horror. Y ahí, fue cuando el psicópata de mi hermano azabache, lanzó por los aires al menor de mis hermanos. Por un momento, creí que íbamos a terminar en el hospital, pero fue entonces cuando Kaoru reapareció con una red gigante, en la cual cayó mi hermano rubio, el cual estaba más pálido que mi tía Gertrudis cuando le decimos que ya se acabó el pastel de chocolate. Miyako suspiró más tranquila, juntos lanzamos las bolitas al aire, y entonces, la novia del más psicópata de mis hermanos, movió su varita e hizo que desaparecieran las bolitas.

Regálame una sonrisa, y un beso sabor sandia,

Regálame una sonrisa, de media luna.

Regálame una sonrisa, y un beso sabor sandia,

Regálame una sonrisa, que así es mejor.

Y por fin, era el gran final. Boomer, al punto de que ya le iba a dar un infarto, se colocó de cuatro patas en el suelo, y a la par de él, se colocó Butch. Luego, subí yo sobre los pobres –mentira, pobrecito soy yo que tenía pánicos que el par de idiotas me botasen al piso– y por último, Miyako saltó, hizo una voltereta en el aire y cayó sobre mis hombros como si nada. Boomer me miró con cara de "no te le acerques demasiado", razón por la cual tuve que aguantarme la risa, ése es más celoso que quién sabe qué. Y por fin, Kaoru se acercó a nosotros. Sonrió. Agitó su varita un par de veces, y fue entonces cuando una niebla cubrió el escenario. Momoko tosió un par de veces y miró a su alrededor, confundida y sorprendida.

-Ey, aquí estamos –dijo mi hermano azabache sonriendo de medio lado, ya que Kaoru no sé cómo, pero nos hizo aparecer justo a la par de Momoko. Ella, abrió los ojos como platos y tragó en seco.

-¿C-có-cómo hicieron eso? –tartamudeó sorprendida. La azabache sonrió.

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos –dijo aun sonriendo.

-¿Y? ¿Me vas a regalar una sonrisita, al menos? –pregunté haciendo una carita de perrito, y por fin, pude ver la hermosa sonrisa de la pelirroja.

-Está bien, hasta un "gracias" te mereces –me dijo aun sonriendo.

-¿Y a nosotros? –se cruzaron de brazos.

-Sí, gracias a todos.

-Y… Momoko…. Debo decirte algo… –suspiré– Cuando me viste hablando con esa chica, ella era un experimento de "mamá-mono". Se llama "Cynthia", y es como una hermana para nosotros, ¿Recuerdas? Rubia como Boomer, de ojos verdes como Butch y alta como yo –sonreí. Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos–. Así que… ¿Me darías otra oportunidad? ¿Serías mi novia y el amor de mi vida de nuevo? Porque te lo juro, te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré –ella hizo una pose pensativa, luego me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó mientras se lanzaba a abrazarme, yo, claro, correspondí el abrazo.

-¿Y me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa? –pregunté con un brillo en los ojos mientras sacaba un anillo dorado con un diamante rosado con forma de corazón. Ella sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

-¡Por supuesto! –y diciendo esto, me besó. En un principio me sorprendí mucho, pero luego le correspondí y la abracé.

-Así que todos se van a casar –dijo Butch frotándose la barbilla.

-Sí –dijo Kaoru alzando una ceja.

-Entonces… ¿Te casas conmigo? –hizo una carita de borreguito a medio morir. Los ojos de la azabache se abrieron como platos.

-¿Q-qué?

-Todos se casan, yo solo quiero ser popular –se encogió de hombros. Su novia frunció el ceño–. Es broma, sabes que te amo.

-Bueno, pero solo si te mantienes alejado de mi ropa y NO me la vuelves a elegir –dijo con una gotita al estilo anime. Mi hermano azabache asintió con la cabeza–. Entonces sí –dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Y así mis niños, fue como descubrí que soy un buen cantante.

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de autora #2:**Seh, lo sé, maté todo el romance con el final xD Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, que es el fic en el que más me he esmerado en cuanto al humor *-*.

En fin,

Toylad fuera, ¡Paz!


End file.
